The Quest of Lightning, Death, and Truth
by SilverArrow18
Summary: Thalia quits the hunt for no big reason, she just wants to live a normal life, as normal as a demigod's life could be, but when she takes on a quest with Will and Nico she finds herself torn between the two boys. What's a girl to do?


_**The Quest of Lightning, Death, and Truth.**_

"Thalia Grace, you have served me faithfully and you did well during the Hunt. I now release you from the oath that you have taken in front of me. May the Gods bless you." Artemis said.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Thalia said.

"You're welcome. You may leave at dawn, Thalia." Artemis told her.

"Of course my Lady." Thalia replied.

-At Camp-

~Thalia~

"Annabeth!" I shouted from the Big House.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted back, running to me. "Hey! What brings you here?"

"Oh. Come on, let's go to my cabin. I still have to unpack." I said.

"Well, cabin isn't really the right word for it." Annabeth explained. I chuckled.

We were about to enter Zeus' cabin when Percy came out of the his cabin.

"Thalia!" Percy shouted.

"Hey, Percy!" I greeted.

"Hey, Annie!" Percy greeted his girlfriend. And gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey you two, save the kissing for later. Come on." I said, entering the Zeus cabin.

I was unpacking my bag when Percy asked me the same question that Annabeth asked earlier.

"So Thalia, what brings you here?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." I replied, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Nothing?" He chuckled. "There must be some reason."

"There's no reason Percy, come on let's go to the archery range." I said, even though I 'm not a hunter anymore I still have the skills that I learned and developed during my time as a hunter, so that involves archery.

"The archery range?" Percy asked nervously.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." I chuckled. Percy can't quite master the art of archery, since he's the son of Poseidon and all.

"Have you even tried to perfect your aim?" I asked him.

"Thalia. I tried and tried and tried. Whenever I try to hit something it goes the opposite way." He flung his arms desperately. I chuckled at his answer.

"Well, I do quite believe the saying 'Practice makes perfect'." I told him.

"Thalia-" He started, but didn't continue. "Oh, never mind. Why don't we just go to the beach then?"

"That's fine with me." Annabeth said.

"Then the beach it is." I said to the both of them.

-At the beach-

~Nico~

"Where is Percy?"I muttered angrily to myself. I've been looking for him for almost an hour now. I've been everywhere! Literally. One place left to look, I thought. The Poseidon cabin to the beach is a small distance, since the beach is just at the back of the cabin. From the Poseidon cabin I can see three figures lying in the sand, two girls and one boy. I walked slowly, careful not to trip in the sand.

"Nico!" Percy shouted.

"I've been looking for you!" Where have you been?" I demanded. I noticed that he's with Annabeth and, wait...is that Thalia? What is she doing here? I pushed that thought away and sat next to Percy. I stared at him.

"Where have you been?" I asked him again.

"Oh, that. I've been at the Zeus cabin, helping Thalia." He said. I nodded, understanding.

"So Nico, what brings you here?" Annabeth asked.

"Chiron told me to tell everyone about capture the flag. So when I went to the Posiedon cabin, Percy wasn't there." I told her.

"So that's why. So Nico who's leading this time?" Annabeth asked.

"Athena, for the blue team." I said. Annabeth nodded, understanding.

"Who's for the the red team?" Annabeth asked.

"Poseidon." I said.

"Poseidon? How can he be the the one leading? Last I checked he's the only one in his cabin!" She shrieked.

"He _is _the only one Annabeth. But he's with the Hermes cabin." Nico explained.

"So, who's team are you going to be on?" Annabeth asked Thalia. Thalia was so quiet that I didn't notice that she was still here.

"I'm gonna be with Athena." She declared. Annbeth shrieked in victory. After that Annabeth whispered something in Thalia's ear, Thalia shook her head in disbelief and agreed after Annabeth persuaded her.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." Annabeth said immediately.

"Well, i'm gonna be with you Perce." I declared. Percy pumped his fist.

"Well, I knew that was going to happen." Annabeth said.

"Come on guys. Let's go, dinner's gonna be served soon." I said, while standing up.

"Why don't you two go first? We'll meet you there." Annabeth said.

"Oh, okay. Come on Pinecone Face." I said to her, offering my hand. I noticed that Annabeth was smirking at what I did and Thalia was blushing so hard.

"Yeah, okay." She replied awkwardly. She grabbed the hand I offered her, and still held it after she stood up. We were about twenty feet away from the beach when she asked something.

"So Nico, have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked. Why was she asking this?

"No." I replied awkwardly.

"Well Nico, would it be too awkward if i ask you if you're dating anyone in particular?" She asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask. A guy as handsome as you should have a girlfriend by now." She told me. She was definitely blushing now. What the? After a minute of awkward silence we arrived at the front of the Zeus cabin, and she broke her grip on my hand.

"So Nico, see you later?" She asked me. I nodded in response. Thalia went inside the Zeus cabin and closed the big slab doors. I headed straight to my cabin and changed clothes. After about ten minutes the conch horn sounded and I headed to the Mess hall. I saw Annabeth and Percy coming towards the Mess hall with their arms intertwined. Typical, I thought. I sat down on my respective table as I replayed the scene earlier, of Thalia looking at me intensely, her sky blue eyes sparking. I wondered why she asked me those questions. My thoughts were interrupted by Chiron announcing the teams for capture the flag.

"Demigods, a moment of silence please. I will now announce the teams for capture the flag this Friday. For blue team we have the Athena cabin leading, with the Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Nike, Hecate, Demeter, Nike, and Tyche cabins. For the red team we have the Poseidon cabin leading, with the Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Iris, Hypnos, and Hebe cabins. Is it clear?" Chiron asked. My fellow campers whooped and cheered for their team. I saw Percy staring at Annabeth, I smirked at that. Percy must be worried. Like i'm worried about what Thalia meant earlier. After dinner I headed straight to my cabin, undressed and went straight to bed.

-The next day-

~Will~

I looked at my watch and saw that it was just 7:00. One hour until breakfast. There's only one place where I can spend my time. The archery range. I wore my Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans and went to the archery range, only to find out that somebody has been here first. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus was here first. She's still good at archery, but i'm better. I thought. I noticed that there was something wrong with her stance and I wanted to fix it, so I went near her. Which was a mistake. When she sensed me coming near she brought out her knives from her belt and faced me, ready to strike.

"Woah." I said. "Calm down Thalia, it's me. Will."

"Will? What are you doing here?" She asked, staring daggers at me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I told her.

"Well, i'm practicing archery." She said, but she had that look that said _'duh'._

"Well, me too, I came here to practice archery." I told her.

"Don't ever try to sneak up on me like that, unless you want me to slit your throat." She warned. I chuckled.

"Calm down Thals, can you do your stance again?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and did her stance. I fixed it and told her to fire again, this time it hit the middle.

"Wow. Thanks Will." She thanked, her sky blue eyes shining with delight.

"You're most welcome." I told her. And the wake up call sounded.

"Come on Will, let's go." She told me and dragged me out of the archery range.

"You don't have to drag me. I can walk you know." I whined. She let go of my hand and walked to the Zeus cabin.

"Bye Will, see you later!" She shouted.

"See ya!" I shouted back.

As I walked to my cabin I replayed the scenes from earlier. Thalia staring daggers at me when I decide to sneak up on her, Thalia's sky blue eyes shining, the softness of Thalia's hands when she dragged me out of the archery range. Oh My Gods! What am I thinking? My thoughts was again interrupted by the conch horn sounding for breakfast. I saw Thalia coming out of the Zeus cabin and heading for the Mess hall. She probably saw me because she was running my way.

"Hey Will." She said.

"Hey." I replied. Awkward silence filled the air as we walked towards the Mess hall. When we arrived at the Mess hall, Thalia and I separated ways and went to sit down on our respective tables. Do I like Thalia Grace? I asked myself over and over again, and that was the question that keeps appearing in my head, with me having no answer for it. What will I do? As much as I hate her...

"Aphrodite help me." I muttered.

**So how was it? Should I continue? Do you like my pairings? ThaliaxNico or ThaliaxWill? Also please read my other story it's a crossover between PJaO and KaneChronicles the title is 'A Magician or A Demigod? Or Both?' But it's not connected with this story if you ask. Read and Review Guys!**


End file.
